indie_orgsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jakeisfake/Jake's Jury Speech!!
Ahh! Congrats faves on making it this far. I wholeheartedly believe each of you deserve this moment and I’m so happy for you!! Please understand that as a juror, I really distinguish personal and game. On a personal level, I love all three of you and can’t wait to catch up the second FTC results are posted. On a game level, I’m a critical bitch and will be going into my main hesitations for voting you! Dani, A legend who not only survived every tribal council, but dictated the outcome of most of them. You were easily one of the most connected and social players of the season, and it led to a close to flawless game. Voted correctly every time? Check. Won immunities? Check. Social queen? Fuck I hate patterns but that’s also true. I honestly don’t have a lot of concerns for voting you, but it would definitely help to clarify on what your speech kinda glazed over with some specifics on each of the merge votes! I get that the boot order was ideal for you (though arguably I think keeping Ally might’ve been more advantageous for you), but I’d love to know your specific role in each of the merge boots. How did you make it happen? ~ Can you assess the strength of each of your social bonds, especially in terms of using those connections to pull votes together? ~ What was your specific role in each of the merge boots? Where did your contribution stand out from the other members of your core alliance? Emily, The fact that you put that much effort into your speech was admirable. I remember we talked about how you ultimately never feel the need to try at FTC or that it’s not your vibe, so seeing you work for that win was surprising! You’re definitely a contender for my vote. I think despite not trying with some people, you connected with the people you wanted to and got your allies about as far as possible. Throughout this kinda assessment and response, I do want to give you the opportunity to improve upon some of the points you made! My main issue was that you didn’t really pitch YOUR game. I think you honestly underestimate yourself!! You were right in the assessment that our four ran the merge from F12 to F7. As someone in other chats, I believe our alliance was where the shots were called. (Casual reminder that YOU made that chat and that’s a huge deal so take credit!!) My only concern is you didn’t really assess your individual contribution to that control… and by extension, what makes you a more fitting winner than Dani. My questions: ~ What was your role in each of the merge votes? In my opinion, you were really the reason Ally, Pory, Jake H, and Jack left — or at least a really key factor. Can you expand on where your contribution differed from Dani’s? I personally think you did some things better than Dani and if you can touch on them, you might earn my vote and those of others! Willow, A social queen? I adore you on a personal level, but I’ll keep it concise because the probability of you earning my vote is low and I would never want to upset you. Still, a good FTC response can turn things around, and I do want to give you that opportunity. Your speech honestly shows no cohesive strategy in terms of getting from F12 to F3 or any real role in most of the merge boots aside from being targeted once and then voting me off… the intention of which was to avoid FTC with a stronger player, which you failed to do as you’re sitting next to Dani. Honestly, I think you lacked control of your own fate and the fate of others… overall, you were a piece in someone else’s chess game. ~ But that’s my impression so please prove me wrong!! Do you have any evidence that indicates some sort of foresight in this game? Confessionals? Strategic conversations? How were you going to get to the end and who did you want there? You still have a chance at my vote, so good luck and can’t wait to catch up!! Also good luck with graduating fave Good luck to all three of you. I hope my speech wasn’t overly harsh or anything!! And congrats in advance to whoever snatches these jury votes. Admittedly, there is kinda a direction I think this will head, but the game could lean any way at this point so fight faves! Category:Blog posts